The present invention relates generally to the jewelry art, and is more particularly concerned with the provision of an ornamental accessory for wristwatches and the like. Although watches, in addition to their functional utility as a time telling device, are also considered to be a fashion item, the ornamentation for watches heretofore has largely been integrated into the watch face or has been provided as a permanent attachment to the watch housing such as by gluing or cementing. It has therefore been found desirable to provide ornamentation that may be readily attached and detached with respect to a wristwatch, whereby a watch that is devoid of ornamentation may be readily modified to become an item of costume jewelry, in addition to functioning as a time telling device. By providing an ornamental accessory that may easily be attached and detached with respect to a conventional watch, without the necessity of utilizing any special tools or equipment, the watch owner may own several of the ornamental accessories contemplated by the present invention, whereby any desired accessory may be assembled with the watch to complement jewelry and/or apparel being worn by the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental accessory for watches and the like that can be quickly and easily mounted on the watch, and removed therefrom, without the necessity of utilizing any special tools or equipment.
Another object is the provision of an ornamental accessory that permits a wrist watch to be easily converted into an item of costume jewelry, without in any way affecting the time telling function of the watch.
Still another object is the provision of an ornamental watch accessory that is simple and economically feasible to manufacture, and which when assembled with a watch, gives the appearance of being a permanent part thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.